Forever and Always
by Rocket-is-awesome
Summary: This is the sequel to "Subliminal Message." Rocket can feel emotions deep inside of him stirring up about his fiance. All the while he wants to bring Nebula to justice. (Summary sucks story is better). Rated m for Romance scenes but enjoy none the less.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of "Subliminal Message" I hope that you enjoy this as much as the other one. I am going to try and make the chapters longer but still upload a chapter once a day. Please leave a review and tell me anything that needs to be fixed or tell me how FABULOUS it is. Enjoy chapter one of "Forever and Always" **

Rocket awoke one morning in a bed with Quill next to him. Since Quill proposed to him, they moved into Rocket's room. It was a bit tight on space but they made due. They were thinking about buying another ship for Drax and Gamora to share so that they could have the Milano all to themselves, or they were just going to have expansions done instead.

Rocket laid back down and closed his eyes while he played with the ring that was on his left paw. He was engaged and as the wedding drew closer and closer, he got all the more nervous. In his mind he was replaying the proposal over and over in his head. It was nothing special but it still meant a lot to Rocket. Just on a normal day when Rocket came out of his room he found Quill on his knee with a ring in his hand.

"Quill you are such a dork." He said and giggled softly to himself and shook his head.

Quill opened an eye, "Yeah but I am your dork now." He stretched and laid an arm over Rocket.

Rocket opened his eyes and squirmed to get free of the weight of the arm, "hey now not fair you weigh too much." He said and managed to get free and he sat up.

"Oh, so now you are calling me fat?" Quill asked with a smile on his face and he widened his eyes slightly to add emphasis.

Rocket laughed and shook his head and right when he was going to say something, Quill plopped his entire body onto Rocket. Rocket tried to squirm but he wasn't able to. Quill laughed and so did Rocket.

"So who is fat now?" Quill asked and looked down at Rocket.

"Y-you are b-but not as much." He said and laughed slightly.

Quill got off of Rocket and the both of them laid on the bed and laughed for a moment. Rocket liked this side of Quill. They hadn't gotten into a single fight since they became a couple and he felt like he was in a constant dream that was never going to come to an end. So this is what love felt like.

Rocket looked over at Quill and he returned the look. They kissed briefly for a moment then Gamora came in and she let out a brief chuckle.

"Why is it that every time I come and get you two, you are always kissing?" She said and laughed shortly to herself.

Quill shrugged, "I guess you just have perfect timing." He laughed as Rocket climbed over him and jumped down to the floor.

"I'm glad to see that Rocket is back to his normal, well close to normal, self." She said.

"Yeah everything feels good as new. I'm glad that you knew how to make that crazy thing or else I wouldn't be here right now. Nor would I be engaged to star-dork over there." He laughed and looked back at Quill.

"You know what?" Quill got up and tried to Grab Rocket but missed by a mile.

"Oh shit, move Gamora!" he said with a smile on his face and moved her out of the door way.

Rocket ran into the hall and he could hear Quill starting to pursue him. The two of them were laughing as Quill chased after him. They went all over the ships and at one point Rocket hid in the maintenance room when he was out of Quill's sight. He listened as he heard the thunderous footsteps pass and he panted, trying to catch his breath. After a moment all was quiet and he slowly peeked his head out of the doorway and looked both ways down the hall. No sign of quill. He looked behind him and started to run forward and then he ran into something hard and he fell back to the ground.

"Well what are you doing looking behind you when you are running?" Quill asked with a playful tone and tried not to burst out laughing once again.

Rocket rubbed his head and he looked up, he must have ran into Peter's knee or something, "You know, that's the cool thing to do but only I can do it." He laughed and stood up, still rubbing his head.

"Okay no more rough-housing. I am starving." Once again He picked up Rocket and held him as he walked into the main room to get some breakfast.

Rocket loved being held like that. It felt as though he was protected from everything and the only thing that was around him was Quill. He sat Rocket down at the table, where Drax and Gamora were already eating, and he got food for the both of them. Quill carried the plates over to the table and placed one in front of Rocket and the other in front of him.

"This is much more serene, I prefer this much more." Drax said as he watched as Quill and Rocket were eating together.

The rest of them laughed and agreed with him. Rocket couldn't help but wonder about Nebula and what they were going to do about her. It had been something that he had tried to get out of his mind but he wasn't able to. He had told Quill about it and he had just said to wait until after the wedding, which was reasonable but Rocket was still uneasy about it.

Breakfast concluded and Rocket volunteered to do the dishes. He had to stand on the stool in order to reach the sink and when he did, he was almost as tall as Quill. He washed the dishes slowly and thought about the upcoming month. The wedding was in just over a week and the honeymoon followed that. Quill wouldn't mention where he was taking them but Rocket trusted that it was going to be good.

Quill walked up behind Rocket and put his hands on the raccoon's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, "Hello there."

"You sort of startled me there," Rocket laughed, "I was deep in thought and I didn't hear you coming. Just thinking about the wedding and honeymoon." Rocket laid his head against Quill's as he continued to wash the dishes.

Quill slid his hands forward and held Rocket gently, "Are you wondering what we are going to do and stuff like that?"

"Not only that but where we are going and for how long and you know, other stuff." He replied.

"How about I give you a little taste of what we will do?" Quill said and pressed into him from behind.

Rocket could feel Quill's crotch pressing against his back side and he stared to shiver, "H-hun not here the others are still up." His tail started to wag slightly.

Quill took no notice of what he was saying and he slowly slid his hands down Rockets sides and moved them forward and rubbed his crotch. Rocket perked his ears and tried to concentrate on completing the dishes but Peter's skilled hands made that very difficult for him. Quill rubbed very slowly and he kissed Rocket's neck. Rocket started to get hard really fast and he started to moan very softly.

Quill started to thrust his hips forward slightly as he rubbed Rocket's groin and he could feel his member getting hard. Rocket held onto the counter when he felt Quill thrusting. That was something that they hadn't done and Rocket liked it. He could feel Quill was starting to get aroused.

"E-easy Quill," Rocket moaned softly, "not here and not now."

No matter how many times Rocket protested, Quill didn't stop rubbing and gently thrusting into his fiancé. Rocket started to moan more and thrust into Quills hands as they rubbed his fully hard member. Quill backed away for a moment and ripped a hole in Rocket's suit so that his member was able to fully expose itself and Rocket perked his ears and quickly looked around.

"No Quill it's…"

"Just stay quiet okay." Quill said and he grabbed some dish soap and squirted a bit into his hands and rubbed it together so that they were nice and slick.

Quill rubbed Rocket's member with slick hands and Rocket gasped and the feeling and panted a bit. The feeling of his slick hands against his member made him thrust more and the pleasure was intense. Quill started to kiss Rocket's neck again and started to stroke faster and faster and that caused Rocket to gasp and starting to whimper in pleasure. His member got harder and he was really close and when Quill started whispering dirty things in his ear, he went over. His seed shot out onto the cupboard and Quill kept going.

Quill slowly let go and washed off his hands and started to clean off the seed.

"W-wow that was… really good." Rocket said and panted and just stood there with his member still throbbing.

"Looks like you needed that." Quill said and winked at Rocket and finished cleaning up.

"But you didn't have to go and Rip my suit ya know." Rocket said and tried to put his member back inside and cover up the hole but it wasn't working.

"Well when we go back to Xandar we will get you new clothes so that it won't happen anymore." Quill laughed.

Rocket eventually calmed down and was able to somewhat cover the hole in his front side and he walked back to his room and changed. Quill had always pleasured him but when it came to Rocket's turn, he was nervous. It was something about it that threw him off and he wasn't sure what to do about it. When Quill had started dry-humping him, that sent his nerves into overdrive. He really enjoyed it but he knew that one day there won't be clothes that are in the way. He started to blush at the thought of that.

The two of them spent the day together and cuddled it. They were watching TV, with Rocket laying on Quill's lap, when Gamora had made the statement that they were going to be landing on Xandar very shortly. They all got up and went to their seats in the cockpit and strapped in. With them being famous on Xandar, they had a great place to leave their ship and they also had a property that was given to them.

The house that was on that property was very big. Each of the guardians had their own room and bathroom but Peter and Rocket planned on sleeping together anyways. The wedding was going to be held in the forest on Xandar and it was all paid for by the Nova corps. The guardians made their way to the house and unpacked their stuff and put them in their rooms. Peter had the mechanic start to put expansions on the Milano and it was going to take a while, like they were going anywhere with the wedding in a week anyways.

Gamora and Drax left the house and headed towards town. In town there was a lot of things to do. Anywhere from gambling to drinking to any other thing that they could think of. Rocket had finished unpacking his things and sat on the bed and waited for Quill.

"So, is there anything that you want to do while we are here? I mean other than drinking." Quill laughed as he continued to unpack.

"I have stopped the heavy drinking remember? And I don't know anything really. How about a fancy place for dinner sometime or anything. As long as I'm with you I don't care." Rocket replied.

Quill finished unpacking and the two of them made their way towards town. They did a lot of shopping and Rocket got some new clothes, not just because of their intimate moments. He picked up some custom shorts that had the same design on them as his suit had. It was basically his suit split into shorts and a shirt.

After the shopping the two of them got lunch at a burger bar and it was nothing special, they were both just really hungry. The topic of Nebula came up only once and Quill disabled that conversation really quickly. Rocket could understand why but it was always nagging inside his head. The two walked back to their home and put away all of the things that they had bought. The others weren't back yet so they were all alone.

"So you want to go catch a movie or something?" Quill asked.

Rocket yawned, "Not today hun I am starting to get really tired.

"So what come on," Quill picked up Rocket and carried him to the living room and turned down the lights and put on a comedy movie, "you can just fall asleep on me."

Rocket planned to do just that, so he laid down on Quill's lap and Quill rubbed his side with one hand. He didn't really watch the movie and he just let his eyes slowly close and he opened them again when Quill had started talking.

"Rocket are you nervous around me? Like when we get intimate." Quill asked and continued to gently rub Rocket.

This was a question that Rocket wanted to try and avoid but obviously that wasn't going to happen, "yes very. I don't know why I just get very nervous around you. It's… hard to explain. I want to go further with you but I am, I guess, afraid of it not working and someone getting hurt."

Peter rubbed Rocket's butt slowly and gave a soft chuckle, "Why not try something? See if you like it and if not we won't go any farther."

Rocket nodded and closed his eyes as he felt Quill rubbing his rear end. He felt a tugging as Quill slid his hand down the back of Rocket's pants and he continued to rub. Rocket now started to get really nervous and clawed lightly onto Quill's leg. Quill rubbed gently and he moved his hand and rubbed over his tail-hole. Rocket perked his ears and tried not to move away as Peter kept rubbing it. It was when Peter tried to enter it that Rocket pulled his hand out and got up.

"Rocket what's wrong? Are you okay?" Quill asked a bit confused.

Rocket took a few deep breaths and looked away, "I don't like that. It feels weird I'm sorry." Rocket walked back to his room and shut the door.

Quill followed him, "Look Rocket that isn't that big of a deal I mean we need to go slow. You don't need to be afraid of this."

"Quill we have been taking it slow for months now. I feel like I am not giving it my all. I know that you are getting tired of hand jobs so I need to just grow up and go for it." He sighed.

"Rocket," Quill said and sat down on the bed and pulled him up into his lap, "I don't care about the sex or anything. I am in love with you and that is just an added bonus, the intimate stuff I mean. Don't worry about it babe okay?" Quill said and it was full of sincerity.

Rocket couldn't help but smile and admit that he was over thinking the whole thing but he also knew that Peter wanted more. Maybe eventually he was going to give it all but not yet. Quill tucked Rocket into bed and went back out to watch the movie. As Rocket laid there he thought to himself, _I love you so much Quill I just want you to be as happy as I am. _He turned over and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Ok so there is the first chapter and I know that I said I would wait a few days but I was able to think of an opening so here ya go. It has a lot more of the sweet stuff that people had asked for. Leave a review and let me know how you liked it. Next chapter will be out definitely in two days. Thank you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of "Forever and Always" and I have to say that this one is going to have a lot of adult content in it so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. Enjoy! **

The days slowly melted together as the wedding drew closer and closer. Every day Rocket would wake up next to Quill and every day they would go into town and do something. Rocket ordered a custom tuxedo for himself and it had just been completed the previous day. Of course he had tried it on and he loved it but when he looked in the mirror he realized that this was the real deal. He was getting married.

Quill had left to go into town that morning without Rocket and they were going to spend the day apart, because it is bad luck to see one another the day before the wedding. That is something that Quill had always said and Rocket went along with it. Rocket sat on the bed and stretched and then jumped down onto the floor. He perked his ears up to see if anyone else was in the house, there wasn't, he was all alone.

He walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge for anything to eat, more like everything. Each day he would eat a ton of food to try and calm his nerves down, so far it wasn't working. With the wedding tomorrow, the seconds ticked by but it seemed like hours and minutes were days. He couldn't tell if he was really nervous or just really excited. Was this how everyone felt the day before the wedding?

Rocket sat at the table and started to stuff his muzzle full of anything that was edible. He ate all of the fruit that was in the fridge and he was debating on whether or not to cook the hamburger that Gamora had pulled out for their dinner. Rocket laid his head down on the table and took a couple of deep breaths and told himself to relax. He decided that a cool shower would help him calm down so he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

He turned on the water so that it was cool, not cold but not warm either, and he undressed. Once again he looked in the mirror and expected to see the female that he once had but she never appeared again. In a time like this he could use someone, other than Quill, to talk to. Rocket stepped into the shower and let the cool water wash over him and he closed his eyes. The sound of the water and the feel of it did a good job in calming him down. He sat down in the shower and let the water fall down on him like rain, which he pretended that was what it was, and rested his chin on his paws.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He heard the voice right outside the shower and he snapped his eyes open and fell back.

He peeked his head out of the shower curtain and he saw the female standing there with a smile on her face. She seemed calm and like it was okay to just scare someone like that.

"Yeah I did but what the hell you almost gave me a heart attack." He said and took a few more deep breaths to bring his heart rate down.

"Well I am sorry but you are the one that called me here not the other way around. I will wait for you outside." She walked out of the room to let Rocket finish.

Rocket shut off the water and got himself dried up and covered up his lower half with a towel and walked out. The female wasn't right outside the door, she had made her way into the living room and turned on the television.

"How can you do that? I thought you were a spirit or something?" he asked and stood there looking at the back of her head.

When Rocket blinked she was gone. He widened his eyes and looked around the room to try and find her but he could find nothing. He shook his head and walked back to his room. Maybe he was going crazy and he was just imagining that there was someone that turned on the TV. When he got into his room and shut the door, the female was sitting on his bed.

"Yes I am a spirit but why can't I do things that you can as well?" She asked with a smile on her muzzle and she giggled softly.

Rocket jumped when he heard her voice and he almost let his anger slip, "God-dang it why do you do that? And why are you in my room? Can't you see that I am not decent yet?"

She quietly got up and walked to him, "Rocket relax, I know what you're feeling and thinking and I assure you everything will be okay. Peter is a good match for you and he will treat you right." She said in the same calm voice that she always seemed to have.

Rocket widened his eyes as she had said all of the things that he had been thinking. With a blink of an eye she was gone again and this time she did not re appear after he had gotten dressed. He sat on the couch and watched TV almost all day, his nerves wouldn't let him sleep and he didn't want to go out where he thought that he would run into Quill.

Now about the wedding. The two of them decided that there wasn't going to be a reception but the wedding itself was going to be one to remember. They managed to get a place in the woods where the trees blossomed with white flowers and it provided enough shade to where it wouldn't be unbearable to sit there for a while. They got a red carpet and everything was amazing. The only problem was that Rocket didn't know whether or not he could go through with this. He was getting very nervous and that was all he could think about, him standing at the alter as he watched Peter come up to him and greet him.

Rocket started to shake with nerves and so he got up from the couch and walked back to his room. For the rest of the day he stayed in his room and wondered about their honeymoon and what they were going to do. Those thoughts brought a smile to his face and he was very anxious for that. It was a good anxious though. They decided that they were going to leave the day after the wedding and the other guardians were going to remain on Xandar until their return.

Slowly the day crept into night and the two moons were high in the sky. Rocket still couldn't sleep and he was still shaking and he felt like he was going to get sick. It was around 3am when his nerves had finally settled and allowed him to sleep. Even once he fell asleep, it was light and every tap on the window from a branch or even a strong gust of wind broke him up. Around 5am he hit a deep slumber and he did not wake for anything.

While he slept he had nightmares of everything that was going to go wrong and what Quill was going to do and he jumped awake and sat straight up. He dared not look at the clock for fear that no time at all had passed since he last looked at it. He could see out of his window that the sun was shining so that was a good thing. He gathered up the courage and looked at the clock which said 9:38am. He sighed a bit and decided to get up. Even though his stomach growled he didn't eat for fear that he was going to get sick.

The wedding was going to start at noon but he wanted to get there early. Gamora had come back and she was sitting in the living room reading one of her books from her own planet. She looked up only when Rocket had cleared his throat. He put on his tux and put on a fancy cologne along with it. There was also a white flower that was hanging out of his upper jacket pocket.

Gamora looked up at him and her jaw dropped slightly, "Oh my, Rocket you look amazing!" She said and walked over to him and looked at him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, "I am just getting really nervous right about now."

"Don't be, this is your day and it is all about the two of you. Don't let anything else get to you okay?" she said and walked to the door.

She had brought a personal speeder with her and the two of them headed into the woods and got ready for the wedding. More and more people started to show up and Rocket waited out of view of everyone else. The piano started to play the tune and Rocket knew that it was time for him to go. He alone stood at the end of the red carpet and everyone else was standing and looking back at him as he started to slowly make his way up to the alter with a smile on his face.

As he was walking he glanced up and looked at the sunlight that was beaming through the trees and it lightened up the whole scene. The white flowers that were on the trees gave off an enticing aroma that added to the beauty of it all. Before he knew it, he was standing at the alter and then he turned and faced the crowd and he noticed Quill starting to emerge from the trees in a tux that looked like his but normal size of course.

Rocket's heart started to flutter as he saw his, soon to be, husband walk towards him with a smile on his face. All he could think about was how handsome and amazing Quill looked. He felt like nothing in the world could bring him down and he shifted slightly and waited for Quill to join him up by the alter.

Quill stepped up the few steps and joined Rocket and the two of them turned and faced the pastor. Rocket wasn't a religious one so he just kept thinking of Quill and how amazing he looked. Before he knew it, they were saying their vows. It was normal for Rocket all he had to say was "I do" when asked. When it was Quill's turn, it was different.

"Rocket, I know that it is tradition to have the normal vows but I have something to tell you. I promise to be there for you always and no matter what. You are the love of my life and nothing, no force from any far off planet, not even the gods themselves, can change that. I want you for the rest of my life. I love you." He said and his hand shook nervous.

Rocket blushed a deep red under his fur and looked into Quill's eyes and knew that he had made the right choice in choosing him. When Peter knelt down to give Rocket a kiss, Rocket kissed first and held onto Quill. The two kissed very passionately multiple times and a single tear rolled down Rocket's cheek.

"Quill that was… beautiful. I love you and I never want to leave you." He said and kissed him again.

After the two of them were pronounced husbands, the Wedding came to an end and everyone just congratulated them on becoming married and everything slowed down from there. Rocket wanted to be with Quill and nothing else.

Once they got home, they went into their room and kissed each other over and over and kept repeating "I love you" to each other and soon they were both on the bed undressing each other. Rocket was very happy and knew that he had Quill forever now. The two of them were now completely naked and making out with each other on the bed.

"O-okay Quill," Rocket panted and pulled away slightly, "I don't care what you say, I want you really bad." He kissed Quill again.

Quill returned the kiss and rubbed Rocket's sides and slowly slid them down to his butt and he shifted so that he was on top of Rocket. Rocket started to get nervous but trusted Quill. He grabbed some lotion and rubbed it onto Quill's member as it started to get hard at a full length of six inches and he stroked him a bit. Quill moaned slightly and then pushed Rocket onto his back.

Rocket breathed harder and closed his eyes. He felt Quill rubbing around his hole with some lotion to make it easier to go in. Peter pushed a finger into Rocket slowly and Rocket moaned at the new feeling and arched his back a bit. The feeling was like nothing else that he had felt before and Quill started to slide it in and out slowly, and eventually he was using his whole finger.

Rocket was fully hard now and he looked up at Quill and nodded. Quill slowly slid his finger out and positioned himself so that his member was rubbing against Rocket's tail hole and he slowly pushed the tip in. Rocket let out a gasp that was both of pleasure and a bit of pain. Quill slowly slid part of his member in and out and waited for Rocket's approval to continue.

The both of them started moaning and Quill just went ahead and slid more and more in until it was fully inside of Rocket and he moaned at the intense feeling. Rocket clawed at the bed and clenched his jaw as he felt pain but trusted that it would subside. Quill slowly slid his full length in and out and gently laid on Rocket. Rocket held onto Quill as he thrusted in and out of him and he started to moan as the pleasure got greater and greater. His own member started to pre and throb. Quill slowly picked up the pace and went faster and faster. Rocket gasped at the pleasure and started to moan louder.

The two of them didn't last very long. Quill started to thrust hard and quickly and before long, Rocket could feel Quill's hot seed shooting into him. Quill grabbed onto Rocket's member and started to stroke him very fast and Rocket shot seed out onto Quill's chest and his own. The two laid there and panted and looked at one another.

Rocket kissed Quill passionately and smirked, "told ya that I could take ya." He joked with him and giggled.

"Yes you did," Quill laughed back and kissed Rocket, "I love you."

"I love you too Quill." Rocekt said with a big smile on his face.

The two of them laid there and cuddled until they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Everything was going amazingly and Rocket never wanted it to end. One thing kept repeating in his mind… they were married.

**Okay so that was chapter two! I realize that this had nothing to do with the story like adventure wise but I wanted to try and put a lot of detail into this so please let me know if I did a good job and I will get back to the adventure part of it as soon as possible, thank you!**


End file.
